Present method of obtaining edible bird's nest involves collecting and harvesting nests of wild swiftlets in their natural habitats such as mountain caves and limestone cliffs for consumption causing irreversible disruptions and damages to the dwindling populations of endemic wild swiftlets. Poachers have been known to raid established roosts of protected and endangered species of swiftlets in national parks and wildlife preserves at night to steal edible bird's nests. The saying, “early bird takes the worm” and “finders-keepers” epitomizes the mentality of poachers as in the wild the first to strike takes all, leaving nothing for late corners. Such that nest poachers indiscriminately destroys un-hatched eggs, killing swiftlet chicks too young to fly to safety, disrupting their reproductive life-cycle, threatening their very survival such that some species of swiftlets in South East Asia are fast approaching extinction. As with the rest of the global wildlife trade dealing in protected and endangered species of plants, animals and related wildlife products, the supply chain of the lucrative bird's nest trade is steeped in a traditional hierarchy of shadowy contacts cloaked in secrecy and black-market deals. Dealers are unable to proof the legality of their supply sources. Unscrupulous dealers have been known to pass off imitation products and fakes as genuine edible bird's nests. Some nest-processors employed harmful chemicals and detergents in the treatment of nests to improve the market value of the commodity to the detriment of consumers.
The birds called Cave Swiftlets or Swiftlets are contained within the four genera of Aerodramus (formerly Collocalia), Hydrochous, Collocalia and Schoutedenapus. They form the collocaliini tribe within the family Apodidae. Geographically the genus Aerodramus comprises around 30 species with a habitat range covering southern Asia, south pacific islands and north eastern Australia located within the tropical and sub-tropical regions. Edible bird's nests are derived from cave swiftlets of the genus Aerodramus and/or Collocalia. In particular four species comprising A. unicolor, A. fuciphagus, A. maximus and A. germani are the most prized. A. unicolor and A. fuciphagus (also known as Collocalia fuciphaga) produces high grade white nests while A. maximus produces lower grade black nests containing more feathers, particles and other impurities.
Scientific classification of these avian species being:
Kingdom: Animalia
Phyllum: Chordata
Class: Aves
Order: Apodiformes
Family: Apodidae
Genus: Aerodramus 
Species: A. unicolor, A. fuciphagus A. maximus and A. germani 
Binominal name: Aerodramus unicolor, Aerodramus fuciphagus, Aerodramus maximus and Aerodramus germani 
Common name: Indian Swiftlet, Edible-nest Swiftlet, Black-nest Swiftlet and German's Swiftlet
The Collacaliini tribe of swiftlets comprises the: Edible-nest Swiftlet (Aerodramus fuciphagus); Indian Swiftlet (A. unicolor); Black-nest Swiftlet (A. maximus); German's Swiftlet (A. germani); Waterfall Swift (Hydrochous gigas); Glossy Swiftlet (Collocalia esculenta); Cave Swiftlet (C. linchi); Pygmy Swiftlet (C. troglodytes); Seychelles Swiftlet (A. elaphrus); Mascarene Swiftlet (A. francicus); Philippine Swiftlet (A. meamsi); Moluccan Swiftlet (A. infuscatus); Mountain Swiftlet (A. hirundinaceus); White-rumped Swiftlet (A. spodiopygius); Australian Swiftlet (A. terraereginae); Himalayan Swiftlet (A. brevirostris); Indo-chinese Swiftlet (A. rogersi); Volcano Swiftlet (A. vulcanorum); Whitehead's Swiftlet (A. whiteheadi); Bare-legged Swiftlet (A. nuditarsus); Mayr's Swiftlet (A. orientalis); Palawan Swiftlet (A. palawanensis); Mossy-nest Swiftlet (A. salangana); Uniform Swiftlet (A. vanikorensis); Palau Swiftlet (A. pelewensis); Guam Swiftlet (A. bartschi); Caroline Islands Swiftlet (A. inguietus); Atiu Swiftlet (A. sawtelli); Polynesian Swiftlet (A. leucophaeus); Marquesan Swiftlet (A. ocistus); Papuan Swiftlet (A. papuensis); Scarce Swift (Schoutednapus myoptilus); Schouteden's Swift (S. schoutendeni).
Swiftlets lives in flocks along tropical coastal areas and are aerial insectivores. The average body length of a swiftlet is 9 centimeters, about half the size of a swallow. Swiftlets have a shorter rectangular tail while swallows have a longer forked tail. The A. unicolor measuring around 12 centimeters in length is mainly dark brown above and paler brown below. A. fuciphagus is smaller measuring 9 centimeters in length and weighs about 15 to 18 grams with a band of brownish gray feathers across the rump. A. maximus is larger with a wing-span of 13 centimeters and weighs 28 grams. Its lower legs have a row of small feathers.
Most swiftlets have a characteristic shape with a short tail and very long swept-back wings resembling a crescent or a boomerang for fast flight with a wide gape and small reduced beak surrounded by bristles for catching insects in flight. The flight of some species is characterized by a distinctive “flicking” action. Swiftlets roosts on vertical cliffs or walls of caves high above, making harvesting of nests an extremely risky profession. Many collectors were known to have fallen to their death from flimsily constructed climbing apparatus used for harvesting edible bird's nests. Swiftlets have sharp claws protruding forward for clinging securely onto vertical cliffs and well developed salivary glands which are able to secrete large amounts of saliva which solidifies in contact with air, forming the main agent in the building of their nests. Swiftlets builds their nests three times a year, not for the purpose of habitation but to foster their young. Nests are attached to the rocky walls of humid limestone caves. Adult swiftlets would rest and sleep while perched vertically on cave walls, supporting their bodies with sharp claws. Each nest is only used once and is abandoned once young swiftlets have learnt to fly.
The average life span of a swiftlet is about 15 to 18 years. During the breeding season, all the species' salivary glands expand to produce the special sticky saliva for binding twigs and other detritus together for building the nest, in particular male swiftlets which uses thick saliva to construct the white shiny nest. The saliva is produced by a pair of lobed salivary glands beneath the tongue of parent birds. It is also called nest-cement. This glutinous nest-cement dries fast in contact with air. The nest is a shallow half-moon cup stuck to the vertical cave wall into which eggs are laid. A. fuciphagus and A. unicolor each lays a clutch of 2 eggs. The eggs are incubated for around 3 weeks before hatching. Young fledgling leaves the nest in 2 weeks but remains near it, clinging to the cavity for another 2 weeks without flying.
A pair of A. maximus takes an average of 30 days to lay one egg and 25 days to incubate the egg. The chicks needs at least 45 days to grow large enough to fly and takes 4 months for juvenile birds to mature. The breeding cycle of Black-nest swiftlets from its ability to fly to building its own nest is about one year. Residing mainly in the Niah Caves and Mulu Caves in Borneo, A. maximus has three breeding seasons in one year. Avian census by Banks in 1935 recorded 1.7 million nests in the Niah Caves compared to 65,000 nests in a DANIDA/SWMPI census in 2002, a decrease of 96%. Source: DANIDA/SWMPI (Danish International Development Assistance/Support to Wildlife Master Plan Implementation) project; and Sarawak Forest Department, Malaysia.
Historically, ever since the voyages of Chinese Admiral Zheng He (Cheng Ho) to the “southern seas” (South China Sea) 700 years ago; and the establishment of barter trading of Ming Dynasty Chinese ceramics, porcelain wares, silk, exquisite handicrafts, etc. in exchange for tropical products such as edible bird's nests, spices, pepper, camphor, sandal-woods, rottan, belian (iron wood), etc. Edible bird's nests from the island of Borneo in particular the Niah Caves, had been closely associated with the imperial court, royalty and the Emperor of China. Consumption of edible bird's nests in China dates back 1,000 years ago and had been ingrained into the psyche of the orient as a special food fit for kings. Gifts and presents made of edible bird's nests in family gatherings to celebrate auspicious occasions and festive seasons had become a fashionable trend in Asia. Such that demand for this scarce commodity out-strips supply, which conversely, had been shrinking due to poaching, non-sustainable harvesting and destruction of wild habitats.
Scientifically and medicinal wise, demand for this commodity may be explained by the close relationship of edible bird's nests with the enzyme neuraminidase. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,071,408 Flashner et al teaches a method of extracting extra-cellular neuraminidase from a micro-organism Arthobacter sialophilum sp.nov. found in edible bird's nests, regurgitated by the swiftlets Collocalia. This enzyme is used for treatment or regression of solid tumors and useful in immunological and birth control investigation and application.
Domestication, commercialized breeding, rearing and managed husbandry of swiftlets in a specially equipped highly productive avian farm or edible bird's nest production facility dedicated to producing edible bird's nest on a commercial scale will prevent extinction and enhance the survival of wild avian species by providing an alternative supply of farmed edible bird's nests in the market, reducing and stabilizing prices of the commodity making illegal harvesting of wild nests unattractive to poachers.
The relatively tasteless nests are harvested and prepared for cuisine in soup mixed with chicken, spices, and other flavors as an oriental gastronomic delight with supposed aphrodisiac properties. Only a few species are suitable and it is those species whose nests are made purely or almost purely of saliva that are most prized and sought after, especially the genus Aerodramus and/or Collocalia. In particular the species A. fuciphagus, A. unicolor, A. maximus and A. germani. 
Captive breeding programs for animals including birds and fish have brought back many species from the brink of extinction and restored wild populations. Such a program may be used to establish a colony of swiftlets in a newly constructed production facility, or a new extension of an existing production facility, or restore wild populations.